


Jaded View

by Tarlan



Category: Hawaii (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is grateful that Chris will be waiting to help him clean away the filth of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaded View

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to Episode 105: Lost and Found  
> Written for [info]smallfandomfest Fest09 and [info]mmom 2011 Day 25

It was after midnight by the time Sean let himself into Chris's home. He didn't try to be too quiet, well aware of how any cop felt about someone sneaking around as it was likely to end up with him getting held at gun point. Anyway, he knew Chris wasn't asleep even if he had retired to the bedroom for the night. Sean climbed the stairs, feeling old today but sometimes the depravity of this world wore him down--and today was definitely one of those days.

Some of the kids in the prostitution ring were barely sixteen, and all of them had been naïve children groomed over the internet and lured away from their homes and families. None of them knew what they were getting into until they ended up in a room that was dominated by a large bed...and had to endure the vile touch of someone who had paid to rob them of their innocence. It wasn't just girls, and though it really shouldn't have made any difference, Sean felt even greater pain for the young boys who had been used and raped by this pedophile ring. And it wasn't over yet, though the HPD would not be involved in the next stage. They had arrested the ones in charge and were in the process of reuniting the kids with their parents, but now someone had to track down all the people who had taken advantage of these kids--men like Kraft. That task would be left to the FBI because the perps--the pedophiles--came from all over the US.

Kraft was dead--by his own hand--and Sean couldn't help but hope there was a special hell for people like him. The fact that Kraft had a daughter of a similar age to his victim made it even worse. As a father, Kraft had to understand how much he was hurting a child and that child's parents, and that made him even more of a monster in Sean's eyes--and probably in the eyes of his wife and daughter also.

It made him shudder to think there were people who chose Hawaii as a holiday destination purely to take advantage of children, and until now, Sean had thought it bad enough trying to keep the drugs and guns off the streets. The knowledge stripped away the beauty of the Islands, leaving him with a jaded view of the place where he had been born and raised. He had told John that this seemed a different world to the one he had grown up in but John was right. The crimes had always been there, festering beneath the thin veneer of civilization, but the means of exposing the putrid truth had grown with the advancement in technology.

He paused outside the bedroom door and stretched away some of the tension from his back and neck before pushing the door open. His eyes immediately locking with Chris's if only for a moment before slipping away down the well-toned, smooth, tanned skin to where Chris was slowly jacking himself, stretched out naked on the bed. Chris grinned across at him.

"About time you got here. Thought I'd have to play with myself all night."

Sean snorted softly as he watched the way muscles rippled with each stroke of that steady hand. The tattoo adorning Chris's upper arm seem to ripple too with each movement, mesmerizing Sean further. Chris's breath was ragged as he drew closer to release; his pupils blown wide and lips parted as he watched Sean just as closely.

"You just going to...stand there for the rest of the night?"

The words galvanized Sean into movement, and he stepped further into the room, quickly kicking off shoes and pulling off clothing before crawling up the bed over the top of Chris, careful not to bump that busy hand. He sat back, balanced across Chris's thighs and reached out to trace the pattern on a tattoo hidden high on Chris's inner thigh where only an intimate partner might see it. Chris groaned in pleasure at the touch, eyelashes fluttering closed over dark eyes and lips parted in a wide smile as Sean eased his hand up to gently dislodge Chris's fingers, taking over with firm strokes, just the way Chris liked it. His other hand played with his own erection, matching stroke for stroke as memories of the day slipped away until there was only him and Chris in this moment, moving and breathing together, breath growing more ragged until Chris found release. Sean eased Chris through his climax before focusing on his own need, bringing himself off quickly, with his semen splattering over Chris's groin and belly to mingle with Chris's spilled semen. He bowed over Chris, balancing some of his weight on fists pushed into the mattress either side of Chris's body until he felt Chris's hands on his forearms, gently pulling. It took a moment to slide to one side, collapsing onto the bed next to Chris.

"Pretty rough case," Chris stated softly. "I hate it when kids are involved."

"And missing partners," Sean added, recalling how they had lost John after the pedophile ring organizers did a car switch while John was working undercover as a potential customer for one of the young girls. Sean leaned up on one elbow. "Got to ask. Where the hell did you two manage to come up with a valid fake passport for John?"

Sean grinned. "Couple of spooks owed us a favor."

Sean shook his head and laid back down, groaning as the mattress shifted beneath him and Chris slapped his thigh.

"Come on. Shower. Before this stuff dries and I start itching like crazy."

They didn't linger in the shower, both of them too tired, and both aware of the early start in the morning. Instead they cleaned up quickly and slipped back between fresh sheets, curling up against each other and falling asleep. In the morning they were back on duty, facing mounds of paperwork and more cases to follow up on. Most of those cases would be reports of day-to-day thefts from tourists, who were often easy pickings because they were unfamiliar with the flow of the world around them when away from their home lives.

Hopefully, none of those new cases would take Sean as deep into the rotten underbelly of the Islands as the case he had helped solve yesterday. And if one did, then he hoped he would have Chris waiting for him to help him clean away the filth of the day.

END


End file.
